Logos et Pathos
by Aarlaya Tracyn
Summary: Logic... Emotion... Not so different as you might think. After the events of Pearl, Dawn finds Cyrus, and tries to show him the good in the world, and himself. Theme based drabbles of their life. Non-linear.
1. Chapter 1

**Time  
**Dawn checked the clock- two hours late. She put pouted slightly and plopped down on the couch. She listened to the clock tick and felt her eyes grow heavy. Her head slumped against her shoulder and drifted off.  
Cyrus stretched as he walked up from the basement, casually looking over the living room. His gaze came to rest on the girl on the couch, fast asleep. He glanced at the clock- four hours late. She would hate him for the next few days for missing their date. He picked her up off the couch and walked towards her room. He laid her down and stepped back.  
"You're late."  
"Go back to sleep."  
"No. You promised me. I'm holding you to that."  
He raised one eyebrow, "Tomorrow."  
She sat up and stared at him, "You promised me."  
He sighed, "Fine. Get ready."  
"If I find you in the basement..."  
"I'll be on time. I promise." He briefly considered rolling his eyes.

**Cyrus works in his basement, if you must know. Likely Dawn couldn't stand the machines' noise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I love the Japanese names for Dawn and especially Cyrus, so I switch them sometimes. Akagi is Cyrus, obviously, and Hikari is Dawn.**

**Cherry Blossoms  
**"Oh, Akagi, aren't they beautiful?" Hikari caught one of the cherry blossoms in her hands, nearly squealing.  
"Yes... Lovely." He looked over at the girl wrapped around his arm and supposed the situation was humorous; a tiny young woman dragging a tall man around a garden by one arm..  
Hikari looked around in awe at the cherry trees, now in full bloom. "Do you think, when they fall from the tree, they know what's going on?"  
"Well, some people think plants have a degree of sentience, but they'd have to have nerve and brain cells like nothing else in the world, and-"  
"I get the idea. Complex nuerofibers, root clusters, organic matter. What?" She looked up at him innocently, "I can read too."  
Akagi took the blossom from her hand gently and tucked it behind her ear. She tilted her head and looked up at him, curious.  
He began to walk again and ignored her pointed stare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rain  
**Dawn hung off the couch, upside down and bored. Rain poured down the window, just as it had for the past six days. She groaned.  
"I would suggest you go for a walk, but I suppose you would have done that already if it interested you."  
"Oh yes, I do believe I'll take Luxray. That is bound to end well."  
"Then don't take Luxray."  
Dawn glared at him for not being helpful, then sighed again and sat up, taking a moment to let the excess blood flow out of her head. She sat there for a little while, starring at him. She grinned and walked over to Cyrus, acting like she was going to read over his shoulder; instead, she grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door.  
She laughed as the rain washed over her, and at the expression on his face.  
"Dawn..." His pale blue hair was already soaked and dripping, and his leather sleeved jacket clung to his arms, "Are we finished here?"  
"No!" Her word was gleeful and she grabbed his hands.  
He sighed.  
"You said not to bring Luxray."  
"I didn't mean to bring me." He watched as she tilted her head back and stuck out her tongue, catching raindrops.  
She frowned, "I'm sorry..." She looked truly unhappy, but he knew it was a trick; she was faking and he shouldn't give in. He sighed and she knew she'd won.  
She threw herself against him and he blinked in surprise. He could feel how warm she was even through the layer of water that had saturated his jacket and shirt. He blinked again, but wrapped his arms around her. She smiled.**  
**

**A/N: The main Pokemon I use in Diamond(the Universe I place my stories in) are Dragonite, Luxray, Darkrai, Lucario, Tirtwig. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sword  
**Cyrus sighed, half listening to the girl before him rant. He didn't want to admit it, but she had good points.  
"They're not tools, they're not weapons-"  
He held up a finger, "They're useful. Beyond that is nothing but useless sentiment."  
"So the same principle can be applied to people?"  
He narrowed his eyes, an innocent question, but what could she be getting at? "Yes. It can."  
"How am I usefull to you?" She smiled, happy to trip him up.  
He smiled back coldly, not as easy to beat as she likes to think, "Amusing questions. They come from nowhere and keep me on my toes."  
She opened her mouth, but it snapped closed again and she crossed her arms, pouting.  
"It's not morally right, no matter how you put it."  
"You didn't get the answer you wanted and now you're taking blind shots in the dark."  
"You're manipulating your answers to lie to yourself. You need to feel justified."

The Lucario walked by and heard the discussion. They would likely be at this all night; neck and neck until the wee hours of the morning, when one of them would finally make a good point and the other would give up for a while.

**A/N: Metaphor sword is metaphorical. Like, words being sharper than a sword. Why am I still up?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Headcannon explanation time... Dawn and Cyrus ended up having a daughter named Aurora(French for Dawn, by the way). She's quiet and shy around strangers, but really happy and friendly around people she knows, which would mostly be her family. Long story short, she's completely adorable and an eerily perfect mix of her parents. I've got stories of her that need to go up...**

**Story  
**"Momma?" Aurora skipped lightly, holding her mother's hand, ducking behind her when they passed a stranger.  
"Yes?" Dawn used one hand to dig through her bag, trying desperately to reach who only knows what.  
"How did you and Daddy meet?"  
Dawn laughed, "We ran into each other."  
The little girl looked up expectantly.  
"Mt Cornet. We ran into each other in the cave between Oreburgh and Jubilife. He started talking about how the world began and his words were so powerful... I guess I got a bit enamored with him."  
"What was he like then?"  
Dawn hesitated, "He was... even less emotional and he was set in his ways."  
"What do you-" She fell silent as they passed someone by, "Mean?"  
"It's... hard to explain. A story for another time."


End file.
